This invention relates to an independent wheel suspension for motor vehicles.
A common problem for all suspension systems for steering wheels of motor vehicles is that the suspension movement of the wheel induces undesired steering. The kinematic solutions for controlling the variations of the toe-in angle of the wheel induced by the suspension movement are generally rather complex and costly, both in terms of the number of components and the complexity of the vehicle assembly operations. An additional problem consists in that the suspensions permitting a better control of the toe-in variation induced by the suspension movement (for example, transversal quadrilateral suspensions) are often very cumbersome in the transversal direction and cause an increase in transversal dimensions of the vehicle, especially in the case of vehicles with the engine arranged transversally.
Purpose of this invention is to provide a suspension for motor vehicles which solves said problems. An additional purpose of this invention is to provide a suspension system which consists of a reduced number of components and which can totally be preassembled off the vehicle assembly line.
According to this invention, these purposes are attained by means of a suspension which characteristics are described herein.